To Be The Best
by Moomins
Summary: Turns out, Little 5 year old Harry has living parents. And they have come to get him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything x

Chapter 1:

A knock came at the door of number 4 Privet Drive one early Saturday morning. Harry and his Aunt, Petunia were the only one's awake in the house. Petunia sipping a coffee, while Harry made breakfast and set the table.

"Boy, get the door" Petunia snapped, wondering who on earth would knock so early on a weekend.

"Yes ma'am" Harry said, turning off the stove so the food didn't burn and made his way to the front of the house.

Upon opening the door, Harry could only blink at the strange sight before him. A huge blonde man with soft blue eyes stood with his hands behind his back, and next to him was a red haired woman with sharp green eyes and one hand on her hip, and the other carrying a briefcase.

"Hello, young man, may we speak with your guardians please?" The man asked, a soft smile and gentle look as he looked at Harry.

Harry nodded in awe, staring up at the man. No one had ever looked at him like that. Usually people ignored him or frowned at him. Harry pushed the thoughts aside as he turned to go and get his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, they want to talk to you"

"Oh very well" Petunia huffed as she got up, "Finish breakfast. Vernon and Dudley will be up soon"

"Yes ma'am"

Harry continued breakfast as normal, but paused when he heard raised voices. Creeping to the door, Harry peered around the corner, seeing his aunt red faced and clenching her fists. The man and woman at the door looked angry too. He wondered what was going on.

"Boy! Get here now"

Harry jumped, and scrambled as quickly as he could to his aunt, stopping just out of range of her. She tended to slap him round the head when she got angry.

"Yes ma'am?" Harry asked, head down, eyes on the floor. He didn't want to anger her any more.

"You are going with these people. Now. Get out of my house" And with that, she shoved him out the door and slammed it shut.

Harry stood frozen. His aunt had just kicked him out. He was now homeless. His Uncle had threatened to kick him out so many times, and now his aunt had done it. Harry's lip trembled as he tried to keep in his tears.

"Hey buddy, it's ok. Everything's going to be ok" The blonde man kneeled down in front of him, "We are going to take you to our plane, then we'll tell you where we are going, ok?"

Harry nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, and took the hand being held out to him.

A short walk later, once they were in a large playing field, they stopped, and the lady touched her ear announcing they were here. Harry jumped and stared as a plane appeared out of nowhere and lowed the back door. Harry had to be tugged into the plane by the blonde man. He was lead to a seat and sat down.

"We're good to go Clint" the lady called to the front as she walked past him. The blonde man sat down next to him, which meant he could now the see the rest of the plane. There were actually several more people in the plane. A man was sat opposite him, nervously wringing his hands as he looked at him. There was another man pacing around and tapping on a tablet. And the last man was sat at the front of the plane, flying it. He hadn't even felt it move!

"Harry?" the blonde asked, "My name is Steve, that's Bruce, Tony's pacing around, Clint's flying the jet, and the lady is Natasha".

"Hi" Harry whispered, too scared to say much else. He didn't know what was going on and didn't know what was going to happen.

"It's ok Bud, your safe with us" Steve smiled "I need to explain why we came to get you"

"He doesn't know? You were meant to tell him when you got him!" Tony half shouted, as he turned on Steve.

"We didn't have a chance. That woman kicked him out as soon as we told her. I thought it would be best here, rather than on the street" Steve argued back.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just didn't want the crying and screaming fits"

"Tony! Please!"

"Alright, alright" Tony waved, and turned away.

"Right, well, Harry, have you heard of the Avengers?" Steve asked

"Yeah. They are on the telly a lot"

"Ok, well, we are the Avengers. I'm Captain America, Bruce becomes The Hulk, Tony is Ironman, Clint is Hawkeye, and Natasha is Black Widow"

"What about Thor?"

"Thor is on Asgard visiting his family. You will get to meet him later"

"Ok. Um... was I bad?"

"What?"

"You get the bad guys. Was I bad?" Harry asked, lip wobbling as the thought of being in trouble.

"No, no, of course not. You haven't done anything bad. You're not in trouble"

"Ok" Harry nodded, looking at his hands.

Steve sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. This was harder than he thought.

"Harry. The reason we came to get you is because we recently found out that a bad man took our DNA; DNA is inside everyone, it's what makes us, us. They took our DNA and made a baby. The baby was kidnapped and got adopted by a man and woman, but they died a year later, and the baby went to the lady's family. The person who kidnapped the baby died recently and sent us the information so we could find the baby. This all happened 6 years ago, so the baby is 5 years old now"

Harry stared up at Steve with a frown. What did this have to do with him? Did they want him to be this other kid's friend? He didn't know how to be a friend. He had never had one before. The kids at school didn't like him.

"Harry? Do you understand?"

"You... Want me to be his friend?" There was a snort from Tony and a muttered, "he clearly didn't get my brain", which made Harry blush red and look down.

"Ignore him. He's in a bad mood. Harry, you're the baby I was talking about"

Harry frowned and thought about it. Steve said a baby was 'made' by a bad man who stole everyone's DNA. He didn't understand what DNA was. But the baby was taken and a mummy and daddy adopted it, but they died when the baby was a year old. Harry's parents had died when he was a year old and he had been sent to his mother's family like the baby. So, maybe, he was the baby. But that would mean...

"You're my daddy?" Harry looked up at Steve, wide eyed.

Steve smiled at the boy, "Yeah, Bud, I'm your daddy, and so is Bruce, Tony, Clint and Thor. And Natasha's your mommy"

Harry leaned forward to look at Natasha, who was helping Clint pilot the jet, and just stared in awe. He had a mummy. He always wanted a mummy to cuddle and kiss him, and tuck him into bed and read him stories, like aunt Petunia had done for Dudley. He, of course, had always wanted a daddy too, but a mummy was like an angel that made everything better.

Soon after Harry was given some food and told it would be a long flight home. So he curled up in his seat and dozed off. He had had a late night. He hadn't finished his chores until past 10, when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia went to bed.

Once Harry fell asleep, Tony stopped pacing and slumped into the seat next to Bruce. "What the fuck are we doing? He'd be safer where he was. Do we even want this? I know I never wanted to be a dad"

"Whether you acknowledge him as your son or not, he is still my son, and I won't just abandon him. I have always wanted children, but when I became Captain America, I thought it would never happen, and now I get that chance, so I'm not letting him go"

"I'm just worried about the other guy. How will he react to Harry if he comes out? And what if it's affected him? What if he has something like the Hulk too?" Bruce added, clearly nervous about the whole situation.

"We'll cross that bridge if it happens. Just give him a chance"

"Yeah, guys, kids aren't that bad" Clint said, turning his chair around, having put the jet on auto.

"That's easy coming from you, family man" Tony shot back

"Hey, you love my kids, Uncle Tony" Clint smirked

"What about you Natasha? Will you give it a go?"

"No. Children are something I got over. We should send him to Laura and the kids. He'd have a good life there" Clint gave her a sad look and sighed.

"Laura would be fine with taking him, if that's what we decide"

"No! That's not happening. Of course, it would be good to be around Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel, but he's our son. _Our son_. He belongs with us. He can have the room next to mine. No one uses that room"

"Fine, he can stay, but he's your responsibility. I didn't want this. I didn't ask for this"

The rest of the journey was silent. Harry had woken after a few hours, but had sensed the tension, and hadn't made a noise. He really needed a wee, but was too scared to ask. His daddy's and mommy all looked upset and he didn't want to bother them. Harry discreetly squeezed his legs together, closed his eyes and preyed they would land soon. He really didn't want to have an accident. He wanted to be a good boy. He wanted his daddy's and mommy to love him.

Harry whimpered when he felt himself release. He sniffed and hot tears of shame rolled down his face.

"Heya, little man, what's wrong?" came a new voice.

Harry looked up into a different pair of blue eyes. These were darker than Steve's baby blues.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered to Clint, hoping he could somehow hide his shame.

"What's wrong Kiddo?"

"I, I, I had an accident. I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother anyone. Everyone's upset" Harry trembled, now cold as his wee had cooled down.

"Hey, it's ok. Accidents happen. We have a bathroom over there with a shower, and we have clean clothes, though, they'll be big on you. Want me to help?" Clint smiled, pointing to a door nearby.

"N-no thank you, I can manage"

"Ok, I'll sort you out some clothes" Clint Helped Harry stand and gently pushed him towards the door, then turned to pull out some clothes.

"Great, he's not even toilet trained. I am not cleaning up his piss"

"Tony! He's 5, and everything's been turned upside down. He's going to have accidents. Would it kill you to be nice to him? He's a child" Clint glared at the genius, turning back to the clothes. He found the smallest size jogging bottoms, socks and t-shirt, along with digging out some scissors. He'd cut the legs off so he didn't trip.

Harry sniffed as he turned away from the door to the shower. The walls weren't sound proof at all. He now knew that at least Tony didn't want him. He vowed to be the best son possible, so that they would all want him. He would cook his best food yet and keep everything clean and tidy, and he would do his best at school and get top grades. He wouldn't cry any more or bother them at all.

Harry quickly stripped and jumped into the shower, having a quick but thorough wash, before shutting it off and getting dry. He folded his dirty clothes, careful not to touch any wet patches, and made his way to the door, towel wrapped around him. Clint was waiting outside with some clothes in hand.

"Here we go, you put those on, and I'll put these in the bin. We'll get you some nice new clothes to wear" Clint said, swapping the clothes pile.

Harry turned back to the bathroom and quickly dressed, tucking the top into the bottoms, and folding the top of the socks a few times so they wouldn't fall off. Leaving the bathroom, Harry found his seat clean, so quietly took his seat.

After a minute, Clint come back over with scissors and kneeled down, "I'm going to cut the legs off, so you don't trip. When we get back to the tower, there should be some clothes your size waiting". Clint cut around his ankles, "There, all done. You should be ok now"

"Thank you" Harry smiled

"It's fine, Kiddo, don't worry. One of us should have told you where the toilet was"

At that moment, Steve made his way over from the front of the jet, "We'll be landing soon. Once we're there, we'll have lunch, and show you your room"

"Ok" Harry smiled up at the two men.

Within half an hour, Harry found himself sat between Steve and Clint, with a large plate of pasta set in front of him. He wasn't sure how he was going to eat it all, but he wanted to be a good boy, so would try his best.

"So, Harry, do you like school?" Steve asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over the room.

"?N-not really" Harry mumbled, staring at his plate.

"Oh? What don't you like?" Clint asked, smiling at Harry, trying to ease his nerves.

"The o-other kids aren't very n-nice" Harry flushed, embarrassed to admit he was bullied.

"That's ok Bud, you won't be going back to that school again. We'll find you a new school here and I bet you'll make lots of friends" Steve reassured him.

"Really? You think so?" Harry stared up at his new daddy wide eyed.

"I know so" Steve ruffled the messy mop of hair, enjoying how soft it was. His son clearly got his hair colour from Tony, and the messiness from Bruce.

"Want to see your room, Buddy?"

"Yes please" Harry chirped. He was getting his own room! He'd only ever had his cupboard before. His new parents were the best, ever!

"Right this way then, Kiddo" Clint said, picking the tiny boy up and placing him on a hip.

Harry froze for a brief minute, before melting into the warm embrace. He couldn't ever remember being held before, and it felt amazing. He wanted this all the time. Harry was in such bliss that he didn't even notice dropping off on the strong broad shoulder below his head. And certainly wasn't aware when he was tucked into a cloud of blankets and two warm kisses placed on his head.

Hope you enjoyed x

Edit: 14/02/18


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry woke slowly, not wanting to leave the peaceful oblivion. He had never been so warm and comfortable before. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, wrapped up in super soft blankets. Rolling over with a sigh, Harry cracked his eyes open, before giving them a rub and getting up.

Looking around the room he was in, Harry felt awe well up inside him. The room was huge! And one of the walls was glass from floor to ceiling and he could see hundreds of buildings and millions of lights. Tearing his eyes from the window, Harry looked around the room, twirling around in a circle. The walls were a clean brilliant white. So very different from his aunt and uncle's home, which had florals in every room. The bed he had been in was in the centre of the wall to his left with navy blue sheets and fluffy white pillows and blankets. On the wall opposite the bed was a large oak desk that matched the bed frame, and a big desk chair on wheels. On both sides of the desk was a door, and a quick check showed them to be for a bathroom and a wardrobe, which contained a few outfits that looked his size. Looking down, Harry curled his toes into the thick plush rug under his feet, in a navy that matched the bedding.

Harry loved the room. It was large and simple and everything he had dreamed for in a room. He really hoped this was his new bedroom. Harry smiled and trotted over to the bed. There was a little table on either side, and one held a little digital clock.

Gasping at the time, Harry bolted for the only other door in the room. He was so late. He had never slept in this late before. He should have realised when looking out the window that the sky was getting lighter. He had to be quick and make breakfast for everyone. If he made it perfect, then maybe Tony and Bruce and his _mummy_ would like him.

Once in the hallway, Harry decided on a right and headed that way, and luckily, after walking past several doors and soon found himself in the large living space from yesterday. There was a large leather sofa and a sunken area in the middle of the room, curved to face the wall of windows.

Darting through the room to the kitchen, Harry slid to a stop in front of the fridge and pulled the door open to look for ingredients. Sighing in relief, Harry pulled out the packets of sausages and bacon. Setting them on the side, Harry turned to the oven and after a minute managed to turn it on, before moving onto find trays for the sausages and a frying pan for the bacon. Once getting the sausages cooking and the bacon frying, Harry went digging through the cupboards searching for the other ingredients he'd need.

In next to no time at all, Harry had the dining table set and brimming with hot, freshly cooked sausages, bacon, scrambled and fried eggs, beans, toast, harsh browns, and both plain and blueberry pancakes. Ketchup, brown sauce and maple syrup, along with salt and pepper were present in the centre. Each setting had a glass of orange juice and mugs for coffee, which the machine was keeping warm.

Harry was just filling the dishwasher with the equipment he'd used when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Quickly standing up and folding his arms behind him, Harry waited to see who was coming.

A moment later Tony had entered the room with a frown upon his face, eyes scanning the table before landing on the nervous boy looking at him with apprehension. His frown deepened, before he migrated to the coffee machine, pulled another mug out of the cupboard, and filled it up, before leaving the room to head to his lab.

Harry bit his wobbling lip to keep from crying. He wasn't sure what he had down wrong. He knew Tony didn't want him, but had hoped that making a perfect breakfast, he would see his usefulness. He clearly needed to do more. Harry nodded to himself, before turning back to the dishwasher to finish loading it. As he turned it on, more footsteps sounded, but more of them, so Harry guessed everyone else had woken up.

Moments later, Steve, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha came ambling into the room, clearly still half asleep. Maybe they had been up late the night before? They all stopped at the sight of the feast before them. Usually breakfast consisted of leftover pizza or Chinese or whatever other takeaway they had had the night before.

"Ummm… Why's food on the table?" Steve muttered, looking a little lost.

Harry timidly stepped forward, then flinched when they all snapped their eyes to him.

"I-I-I made b-breakf-fast" Harry stammered, wringing his hands together and preying they would be happy.

"You didn't need to do that, Buddy. That's not your job. We are meant to make you food, not the other way around" Clint knelt down in front of his little boy, "You're too young to be using the stove or oven or knives"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I w-want-ted to m-make you-u b-breakf-fast" Harry's stuttering got worse with his distress. He had messed up! They weren't happy like he thought they would be. He didn't know why he thought they would be. The Dursley's had never been happy with anything he did. He had hoped his Mummy and Daddy's would be different.

"It's ok Bud. Thank you for making us breakfast, but you really didn't have to. Let's sit down and eat before it gets cold" And with that, Clint led Harry to a seat and sat him down, then went about filling both their plates.

Following their lead, the other 3 took their own seats and set about devouring the food in front of them. Since they were all so active, they tended to have large appetites.

"Wow, this is really good Harry. Where on earth did you learn to do this at your age?" Steve praised and wondered.

"M-my A-aunt t-t-taught me" Harry replied, basking in the praise. Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia had never praised his food before. It made pride swell up in his chest and he silently promised to make something even better for lunch.

"Well, she did a fine job teaching you. Do you like cooking then? I'll admit that none of us are very good and we tend to just order takeaway or from local restaurants. Maybe we can get someone in to carry on teaching you, if you'd like" Steve smiled at the shy boy who had the tiniest grin on his face.

"I-I don't m-mind it"

Once everyone had had their fill, Harry was quick to start taking the dirty dishes to the sink. As he went back to grab another armful of dishes, a hand settled on his shoulder causing him to flinch away from it. Turning around, Harry looked up into the frowning face of Clint.

"You don't need to clean up, Buddy. Why don't you go back to your room and get dressed? Steve and I were going to take you out to get new clothes and some stuff for your room"

"O-ok" Harry stuttered, then scuttled out of the room as fast as possible.

* * *

An hour later, Harry found himself stood in the middle of a children's clothing section in a large store. Harry shifted nervously, unsure what to do, and next to him Steve was the same.

"Where to start?" Steve muttered to himself, then looked at Clint, who was slouched in a relaxed posture.

"We need to figure out his size, then just grab whatever we like" Clint said, walking forward and grabbing a couple of sizes in a random top and jeans. He turned and headed to the fitting rooms, leaving the two to follow him.

"Harry, can you try these on and let us know what size fits best? We'll be right outside if you need us, ok Buddy?"

Harry nodded and took the small pile of clothes in the little fitting room. Setting them down on the chair, he quickly pulled off the too big clothes that had been in his wardrobe, but had fit much better than Dudley's cast offs.

Pulling on the first top and jeans in the pile, Harry felt they too were slightly too big, so he discarded them to the side, then pulled on the next set. They fit nice and snug. Hugging his body, but weren't tight or uncomfortable. Pulling them off, and putting his previous clothes back on, Harry checked the size of the clothes, then headed back out to his dads with the pile.

Clint and Steve were leaning against the opposite wall waiting for him, and when he came out, Clint took the pile back off him and asked if he found the right size.

Harry nodded and stuttered out "f-four".

"Great! Let's go pick out what we like" Clint grinned at him, dumping the pile onto a table for the staff to sort.

"What colour's do you like Harry?" Steve asked.

"I-I-I don't m-mind, I l-like them a-all" Harry really didn't mind what he wore. He was just grateful that they were going to buy him clothes that fit.

The 3 of them went down each aisle with Clint and Steve picking up anything they liked. In the end, they had a variety of different tops, shirts, jumpers, jeans, shorts and trousers in different colours and styles. Pants, socks, vests, swim shorts, a cap, matching fleece hat, gloves and scarf, a light coat and a thick coat were also added to the pile. Every time their arms got full, they went and deposited the clothes at the till. Quite a few trips were made, and Harry wasn't sure he'd ever wear even half of the clothes selected.

"Shoe's next" Clint declared and steered them to the shoe section.

Before long, Harry had been fitted for a pair of casual trainers and shoes, running trainers, work boots, sandals, and 2 pairs of smart shoes; 1 black and 1 tan suede.

Harry waited patiently as everything was scanned and bagged at the till. He nearly passed out from shock when the lady said the total was over $2000. Most children have no concept of money, but Harry had it drilled into him by the Dursley's that money was everything, and that he cost them too much. He was sure that what was just spent on his clothes, his Uncle Vernon earnt in a month.

Clint and Steve showed off their muscled arms and carried the many large bags back to the car where Happy, who he had met earlier, had parked outside the shop. The bags were placed into the boot and Clint whispered something to Happy, then proceeded to lead Harry and Steve down the street.

Only a few minutes later, Harry was frozen as they came to a stop outside a huge toy store.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and thank you for the reviews xxxx

EDIT: 14/02/18


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Harry gaped up at the huge store in front of them. He had never set foot in a toy shop before. At the Dursley's, he wasn't allowed toys. He couldn't even touch them when cleaning the house, which was impossible, as Dudley left them everywhere.

"Come on, let's go pick some toys!" Clint grinned and pulled Harry into the store.

Harry didn't know where to look. There were mountains of teddies, piles of books, stacks of games, and thousands of boxes full of action figures, dolls, cars, Lego, electronic toys that Harry wouldn't even know how to turn on, and many toys that resembled characters from the telly when he'd watched sneakily around the door frame.

The trio started at the furthest left aisle near the door, and made their way around the store. First up was the teddy aisle. There were many different animals, characters, bears and funny looking aliens and monsters.

"Pick whatever you like, Bud" Steve smiled down at him.

"Yep. My kids, your brothers and sister have a hundred teddies between them. And don't even get me started on the toys" Clint piped up, and grabbed a trolley that someone had left.

Harry stared at the teddies around him. He didn't even know where to begin. What was he supposed to pick? Or even do with it? Dudley had a lot of teddies in his second bedroom that he didn't care about. Sometimes, when cleaning upstairs, Harry would cuddle the softest bear. Maybe that was what it was for? To cuddle and make you feel better. With that last thought, Harry looked for the softest teddy, one big enough the cuddle tight when he was sad.

Sitting on the bottom shelf was a large grey bunny with long floppy ears. There was a navy blue bow around his neck and he had a big fluffy white tail. His eyes and nose were black and he had pink paws. Harry padded over to the rabbit and picked him up. He was almost as big as him, and felt amazing to snuggle into.

"I think he found the one" came an amused voice.

"I think your right" laughed another.

Harry peeked up from behind the bunny's head to see his two dads grinning down at him. They were happy! No sign of anger or annoyance. Hopefully he'd get to keep the bunny. They had said to pick one. And the Bunny was perfect!

"Pop him in the trolley then, and we'll carry on looking" Clint waved an arm at the trolley in front of him.

Harry slid the grey bunny in and turned back to the aisle. Steve and Clint said he could get more teddies, but Harry was content with the one. He wouldn't be able to cuddle more teddies, as the bunny was so big, and the other teddies might get sad, so he thought it best to just have one, and that also meant that other kids got to have a teddy too.

As the three made their way through the store, more and more items found their way into the trolley. Clint had insisted on the Avengers action figure set, while Steve was more reserved and preferred simple cars and planes. Either way, Harry loved it all. Clint had even picked up every box of Lego and Lego Duplo when he'd seen Harry looking at it. Harry even got all the toys for a series called Transformers. He didn't know what it was, but Clint said he'd put the films and cartoons on when they got back. Harry did think the robots were quite cool looking, so was looking forward to seeing them on the telly.

Currently, Harry had stopped in front of the wall of books, eyeing all the titles. He was new to reading, and struggled quite a bit, but he so wanted to read every book out there. The few books he had managed to read at school, he had loved. He was so jealous every time Aunt Petunia read a story to Dudley. He tried to listen in, but was usually caught and got a slap for his trouble.

"Want some books?" Clint asked behind him.

"Can I really?!" Harry twirled around, looking up at the man, hope shining in his eyes.

"Course you can, bud!" Steve smiled down, "Let's get some for your age".

It didn't take long to have a rather large stack of young children's books balanced on top of all the boxes of toys. Harry couldn't wait to get back and start reading, but first he'd have to do a lot of cleaning. He had to pay them back somehow. He didn't even want to know the cost of everything in the trolley.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed and admired his room. He still couldn't believe he had a bedroom all to himself. And clothes that fit and toys to play with! Harry's smile was so big, he had to hide it in his bunny's tummy. The Dursley's didn't like it when he was happy. After a few minutes in bliss, Harry got up to start his chores. His dads hadn't given him any chores to do, when they'd dropped him off at his room, so he'd start with the kitchen and living areas first.

Once in the kitchen, Harry looked under the sink, and found the various supplies he'd need. Seeing as a takeaway had been ordered for lunch, the kitchen was still quite clean, but Harry wanted it sparkling, so started spraying the work tops with cleaner, before scrubbing away until it was shining. There were a few mugs and cups in the sink, so he quickly washed those and put them away, before cleaning the sink too. Next, he found a broom and mop in a tall cupboard and started on the floor.

Satisfied with the kitchen area, Harry moved onto the living areas, glad they were clutter free. It seemed his new parents didn't leave things lying around, like Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Something Harry was very happy about, as it took barely any time to sweep, mop, dust and polish all the surfaces.

"Hey! What are you doing? You shouldn't be messing around with cleaning products. It's dangerous! Are you stupid?" An angry voice called through the room.

Harry whizzed around and found Tony stalking his way over to him. He froze, not knowing what to do. At the Dursley's he would have been slapped for not getting it done faster. But Tony was telling him off for using the cleaning supplies. Did he use the wrong stuff? Since it was in the kitchen, he thought it was right, but maybe it was for something else.

"Well?" Tony snapped.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so-o-rry" Harry stuttered, taking a step back from the angry man.

"Just, go to your room. Don't touch anything else" Tony huffed and walked away.

Harry's bottom lip wobbled, as he held in his tears. He ran as fast as he could back to his room and grabbed his bunny to cry into. Not feeling safe in the open, Harry crawled under his bed and curled up around the soft plush.

Why couldn't he ever do anything right? He really was stupid! Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon and even Dudley always said he was, and now, even his dad though so too. He was never going to be a good son.

* * *

Steve got back to the tower around dinner time. He had had a training class to teach at the Shield base after lunch. Clint and Natasha, had also had to go into the base to get some paperwork done, and were still there. He hoped Harry had been ok. Tony and Bruce were still in the tower and had been informed to check in on Harry. He was only 5 after all, and needed adult supervision. Luckily, they had Jarvis to keep an eye on things.

Stepping out the elevator, Steve blinked at how shiny everything was. Sure, Tony hired cleaners to keep the living areas presentable, but it had never been this clean, or smelled this good. Maybe he had hired a new firm to take over.

"Jarvis, where is everyone?" Steve asked, as he stretched his back.

"Stark and Banner are in the lab, sir, and young Harry is in his room"

"Have they eaten yet?"

"No sir"

"Can you order one of our usual's with something extra for Harry. I don't mind what you get"

"Right away sir"

"Thanks, Jarvis"

"A pleasure, as always"

Steve headed toward the bedrooms to get Harry for dinner. Afterwards, he hoped they would be able to discuss and pick a suitable school. It needed to be close by and get good results. He wanted the best for the boy.

Knocking on Harry's door, Steve waited for an answer, but received none. Knocking again, but a little louder, Steve once again had no answer. Opening the door and making his way into the room, thinking that Harry had fallen asleep, Steve found the room empty.

"Jarvis? Harry isn't here" Steve asked confused.

"I believe he's under the bed, sir"

Steve knelt next to the bed and peered under. There his boy was, sound asleep cuddling his rabbit. It made for a very cute sight. Standing up, Steve lifted the bed and moved it to the side. Now the light was on the boy's face, Steve could see the tear tracks on his cheeks. Frowning, Steve gently scooped up the tiny child and set him on the bed and tucked the blankets around him. Steve figured he'd had a nightmare and had hid under the bed. Steve moved the bed back, careful not to wake the child, left a soft kiss of his forehead, and left the room quietly, and made his way to slouch on the sofa until dinner arrived.

"Sir, dinner is here" Jarvis informed the Captain a short while later.

"Thanks, Jarvis. Would you let Tony and Bruce know?"

"Already on it, sir"

"What we would do without you, Jarvis" Steve laughed.

Steve retrieved the food from the lift and set it on the table, then went to grab plates and cutlery. He had just sat down to serve himself, when the other two men came in, chatting about some experiment.

"Where's the brat?" Tony asked, as he flopped down in his seat.

"Oh! I, er, might have forgotten about him today" Bruce admitted, face reddening.

"Tony! Don't call him that. He has a name. And he's in his room, asleep. He must be tired. Especially with the time change. I'm surprised he managed to get up this morning"

"Well, at least he can follow a simple instruction" Tony muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Steve.

"Came up for a coffee and found him playing with the cleaning chemicals. Sent him to his room. At least he stayed there" Tony waved him off, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Jarvis? Can you show me what Harry was doing earlier, before Tony sent him to his room?"

"Of course, sir"

On a nearby screen, images of the kitchen came up, and showed Harry coming in and getting out the cleaning supplies. Steve frown, wondering why Harry would go near them. His eyes widened a moment later, upon viewing Harry cleaning every inch of the room. The camera switched to the living area and showed the boy cleaning there too.

"I thought you had hired new cleaners. The place is so clean. Why would he clean? I don't understand" Steve muttered to himself.

The screen kept playing, and showed Tony shouting at the boy and walking out. The look of devastation on that little face nearly killed Steve. Twirling round to face Tony, Steve was glad to see the guilt on his face. He knows Tony isn't a bad man, but he really was awful with children.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed x Sorry for the wait x

EDIT: 14/02/18


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry awoke slowly to someone gently stroking his hair and the low murmuring of voices. Harry laid there for a while, enjoying the sensation, before opening his eyes and turning to see who it was. As his head moved, the hand stopped and moved away, allowing him to see the concerned looks on Steve and Clint, who had also stopped talking.

"Hey, Bud" Steve smiled, "Are you hungry? You missed dinner, but we can warm up your plate"

Harry's stomachs growled in answer, making him blush and duck his head. His Daddy's laughed gently, and stood up, and before Harry could stand too, he was swept up unto large arms and held against a broad chest. Again, it took him a few moments to relax, but soon he was snuggling into Steve's warmth.

A couple minutes later, Harry was set down in a seat at the table, and a plate of food placed in front of him, freshly heated by Clint, who had run ahead to warm it up. Steve sat down next to him, while Clint sat opposite him.

Harry tucked into his food, but being mindful not to make a mess. His Aunt and Uncle hated him making a mess, and he soon learned not to. Steve and Clint talked about work, or what Harry assumed was work; he wasn't too sure. Whilst he ate, Harry looked around the room, happy to note it was still sparkling clean from his earlier clean. Harry turned his head further, and stilled when he caught sight of Bruce and Natasha on the sofa, sitting close together and whispering to each other.

Harry watched his mummy, and took in her green eyes, though they weren't as bright as his, and her shiny red hair. She looked like his other mummy. Harry had once seen a picture of his other mummy while cleaning out the attic. She too had had green eyes and red hair. Aunt Petunia said they were horrid colours, but Harry thought both his mummy's looked very pretty.

Harry watched as her face scrunched up and her eyes flicked over to him, making him freeze. He saw her face straighten out again and turned away. She didn't smile at him like he hoped. In fact, he couldn't tell what she was feeling at all. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley had been easy to tell what they were feeling and thinking.

Harry turned back around and set his fork down and sighed. He wasn't hungry anymore. He really wanted to make his mummy happy, but he didn't know what to do. He had cooked and cleaned, but neither of those seemed to make her happy. Maybe he should draw her a picture with his new pens and pencils. The other kids from school were always taking their art home to their parents. He had done it once, and Aunt Petunia had ripped it up and put it in the bin, stating it was hideous.

Harry flinched and fell out of his seat when a hand settled onto his head. The chair clattered down to the floor beside him, making him cringe and cover his head with his arms, muttered apologies, hoping he wouldn't be hit.

Steve stared in shock as his little boy cowered from him on the floor, protecting his head, like he was expecting to be hit. He hadn't meant to scare the boy. His son had obviously been away in thought and hadn't heard his name called, so Steve thought he'd stroke the boys hair, like he had done earlier, to pull him out of his mind. Not knowing what to do, Steve turned to look at Clint, who had moved around the table toward the child.

Clint had been having a niggling sensation since meeting the boy, that something wasn't quite right, and now it was like a slap to the face. His son had been abused. There was no denying it. He had seen many abused kids in his line of work, and they typically had similar reactions to certain situations.

Clint crouched down near the boy, giving him space to run, if he needed to. Crowding and cornering abused children, when they were scared, usually ended up with bruises and/or bites and a hysterical child.

"Harry, it's ok, your safe here, baby. Shhhh" Clint spoke softly to the boy, not moving from his spot. After a little while of Clint repeating that he was safe, Harry stopped apologising and slowly uncurled, his eyes darting between the two men near him. Clint smiled at his son and held out a hand.

Harry eyed the hand for a moment, wondering if it was a trick, but decided that Clint hadn't hurt him yet, so he would give him a chance. Stretching out his hand, Harry was just about to touch Clint, when a loud swear filled the room, making him flinch back, and spin round to the words origin. Tony was stood in the doorway, frowning at the chair on the floor, then at him.

"You broke the chair. I only just redecorated this room" Tony grumbled, making his way to drinks cabinet and getting himself a glass of whiskey, "Jarvis, order a new one, would you pal"

"Right away, sir"

Harry discreetly watched as Tony went to join Bruce and mummy on the sofa, his face burning with shame.

"Tony, it's just a chair. We've all broken a lot worse over the last few years" Steve frowned at the man.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go join them" Clint smiled, and held out his hand again.

Harry eyed the two men once more, before getting to his feet, avoiding the helping hand. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept his head down as he shuffled his way over to the sofa and sat down gingerly on the opposite end of Tony.

Steve and Clint followed, making themselves comfortable in the space left, making sure the give Harry some space, to help him relax.

"Harry, we wanted to talk to you about earlier, if that's ok?" Clint asked the boy, leaning forward on his knee's.

Harry looked at him with a frown, confused about what they needed to talk about, but nodded his consent anyway.

"We wanted to ask why your were cleaning?"

"I-I always c-clean" Harry stuttered, his frown deepening, "Did I-I d-do it w-wrong? I'm s-sorry" Harry continued, looking down in shame. He thought he'd done really well, but Clearly he was wrong; Again.

"Wha? No, no, you did it perfect, Buddy, but you shouldn't have. You don't need to clean here, or cook, or do anything. You're a child, Harry. Children don't clean or cook. That's for adults to do, ok?" Steve got out, clearly upset.

"Harry, did you clean and cook at your relatives house?" Clint asked, when Harry did answer.

Harry nodded briefly, still clearly confused. What did they mean, it's for adults? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never cooked or cleaned. Well, he supposed Aunt Petunia use to, before he learnt, but that was just while he was learning. But then, Dudley never did anything either, and he heard kids at school bragging about what their mummy had made them for dinner.

"Do you understand Harry?" Clint asked, needing to know if his little boy did, in fact, understand.

"I-I don't know" Harry frown at the floor.

"Oh, jeez, kid! Don't clean and don't cook! Got it?" Toby snapped at the boy, and ignored the way the boy flinched and cringed away.

"O-o-ok" Harry stammered out, not wanting to anger the man any further.

"Tony! For goodness sake, stop! Please!" Steve glared at he man child, who just waved him off, and resumed whatever he was doing on his tablet.

Clint moved off the sofa, and crouched down in front of the tiny 5 year old, slowly and gently resting a hand on a bony knee, making a mental note to give the boy high calorie meals, to get some meat on him.

"Harry, this might be a hard question, but I'd really like you to answer honestly, please" Clint paused briefly and sighed, "Harry, did your relatives ever hurt you?"

Harry froze, eyes darting up to meet his daddy's, unsure what to say. No one had ever asked him that. Uncle Vernon had always told him if he dared tell anyone about his punishments, then he'd string him up in the basement and strip the flesh from his back. Harry sucked in a breath, when his lungs started to hurt and shook his head quickly, before turning to look out the window, tensing up, in case his daddy knew he had lied.

"Ok, little man" Clint said sadly, knowing the boy, his boy, didn't trust him. "Do you want to go play in your room?", Giving the boy an escape.

Harry nodded, and scurried out of the room, then ran down the hall to his room.

—

Clint heaved a sigh as he sank onto the sofa, once Harry had high tailed it out of there.

"What did you mean by hurt?" Tony asked, frowning down at the tablet, not paying it any attention.

"I'm pretty sure he was abused, Tony. There's so much wrong with him. Cooking, cleaning, he stutters and flinches. He's tiny for his age. It possible that physically, he's only been slapped around a bit, but it could be worse. None of us have seen him undressed, so he could be hurt. If he is, his relatives made sure to hit him where it can be hidden. I'll run him a bath in a bit and help him, so I can check without upsetting him too much" Clint explained, "Oh, and Jarvis, let us know if he starts cleaning or cooking, ok? He's really too young to be doing it, especially alone".

"Of course sir. I had gathered from several sources that 'chore's' are good for children, but I didn't take into account his age. My apologies" Jarvis intoned.

"That's ok Jarvis. Parenting is confusing and hard to the rest of the human population too" Clint grinned up at the ceiling.

Looking over to Natasha and Bruce, since they had been rather quiet the whole time, He was kind of glad to see that they were clearly upset. They were both cuddle together, holding hands and wore frowns on their faces. He knew finding out they had a child was hard on them. They had both come to terms with never having children, and now one was suddenly thrust on them. He knew they just needed a little time, and hopefully, the thought of their child abused was the push they needed, as sad as it was.

—-

Sorry, for the horrendously long wait :( Hopefully it wont be this long again x Enjoy xc


End file.
